Nightshift
by JeanyQueen
Summary: Vertigo is back in Starling City, Oliver Queens fianceè Felicity Smoak goes Undercover in an escort service T for know
1. Chapter 1

**New Story for you guys, hope you like it. **

**After sometimes it takes a Barry Allen and Stepfather Niagaraweasel starts to translate this story. So please give her a big applause she´s awesome. **

**THANK YOU so much**

Felicity sat at her desk, typing documents for her boss/friend and fiancé Oliver Queen. Five years ago the CEO of QC had dragged himself in to her Mini Cooper, severely injured and bleeding and disguised as the Arrow, and had trusted her with his secret.

On that day she had become a member of Team Arrow, then consisting of her, Oliver and his bodyguard and friend John Diggle. About three years ago she and Oliver had finally gotten together. After Oliver had rescued her from the hands of Count Vertigo, he had realized that Felicity was the woman he needed in his life; although he was afraid it might put her in to the crosshairs of his enemies, both as the billionaire and the Arrow. They had decided to keep their relationship a secret, with only Thea, Roy, Moira and Diggle knowing about it.

Diggle appeared in front of her desk, obviously excited. "Felicity, pull up the internet news", he said before poking his head into his friend's office. "Oliver, come quickly, you need to see this."

The blonde IT girl let her fingers fly over the keyboard and promptly put up a newsflash on the monitor.

_"In the early morning hours a tragic accident occurred at a party given by police commissioner Christopher Richards in Starling Valley. 24-year-old Miranda Steele drowned in Commissioner Richards' pool. Investigators found pills containing the popular drug Vertigo. Over the last 2 years things have been quiet concerning this substance, but now it seems that a new wave of it is sweeping over Starling City."_

Felicity paused the video clip and looked at Oliver and Diggle. The CEO's face was hard and his mind seemed to still process the information. It couldn't be, he had killed the bastard, the arrows had hit him right in the heart after the man had tried to kill the woman he loved.

Felicity's heart started to hammer. She had been through so much at Oliver's side, a few times she had barely escaped death, had seen her friends fight for their lives, but nothing had ever terrified her as much as Count Vertigo. Sometimes he still appeared in her nightmares.

She reached for Oliver's hand. "He's dead, it can't be. We saw him die and the formula for Vertigo died with him. How is this possible?"

"I don't know, Felicity." Oliver looked at Diggle questioningly.

"I already talked to Layla. In the last few days an increasing number of pills have shown up on the market that have been identified as containing Vertigo. He must have had a contact person who knows the formula. That's the only possible way. We have the autopsy report on Count Vertigo."

Oliver let go of Felicity's hand, went back into his office and grabbed his jacket. "I'd say it's time to call it a day. Felicity, are there any more meetings scheduled?"

"No, nothing's planned for the rest of the day", his beautiful fiancée answered.

"Okay, then let's go."

In the basement at Verdant Felicity immediately sat in front of her computers, Oliver and Diggle to the left and right of her. "Felicity, what can you find out about the victim?"

It took less than two minutes for the blonde to hack the FBI database. "Miranda Steele, 24 years old, born in Boston, moved to Starling City about six years ago. Got into trouble with the police twice for possession of small amounts of cocaine, but always got out on bail."

"Who paid the bail?" Oliver asked.

"The Nightshift agency, where she worked until the time of her death."

"What kind of agency is that?" the bodyguard wanted to know. Felicity typed in the name and pulled up the website. "It's an escort service catering to well-to-do and rich men."

"Wow, looks like someone didn't want to shop up at the commissioner's party alone. Felicity, can you hack into the agency's database and find out who booked Miranda for that evening?"

Felicity threw a look at Oliver. "In the last five years, have I ever not been able to hack into any number of databases? If you had given me 500.000 dollars for every database I hacked, by now you'd be only a millionaire at best."

Oliver kept his eyes on the monitor, but couldn't suppress a grin. "Focus, Felicity."

"Right, sorry…." Felicity started to type.

Oliver leaned closer to her and whispered into her ear. "By the way, I know that you can do incredible things and not only with a computer." Felicity froze for a moment, shook her head and pulled her concentration back to her work again.

"Yes, I'm in. Damn it, the client names are all encoded. For the last six weeks, Miranda Steele was always booked by the same client, C68754. He booked her three times a week, Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays. All night on Sundays, three hours only on Wednesdays and Fridays."

"Can you break the codenames?" Oliver asked. "I can try, but it's going to take a while", Felicity answered, looking at him.

"No problem, Diggle and I are going to pay the agency a visit." Oliver motioned to his friend.

"What do you want to tell them? Hi, can I take a look at your client list, please?" Felicity threw him a suspicious look. She had a hunch what Oliver's plan was, but she hoped to be wrong.

"No, I'll get my own code name." Oliver winked at her before patting Diggle on the shoulder. Together they left the Arrow lair.

"Why are my hunches always right?" Felicity muttered under her breath and went back to work.

Like QC, the office of Nightshift was in the most expensive part of Starling City, with rents of 50.000 or even 100.000 dollars per month.

"Their clients must be among the richest in Starling City", Diggle said when he looked up at the building. "About time that they get another rich client then", Oliver replied. The bodyguard got out of the Bentley and opened the door for his boss.

Together they stepped into the office of the escort service and were greeted by a woman in her early fifties. "Gentlemen, what can I do for you?" Oliver put on his perfect fake smile, the one no woman could resist. "Ma'am, my name is Oliver Queen and your agency has been recommended to me by one of your clients."

The woman smiled back. "Mr. Queen, of course I know who you are, who doesn't? My name is Amanda Pierce and this is my agency. We would be happy to add your name to our client list."

She led the two men over to her desk and motioned for them to be seated. "Our selection is extensive, Mr. Queen, and we put very much emphasis on discretion. Our clients receive a mobile phone registered to their code name and we ask them to only use this phone when they want to avail themselves of the company of one of our girls. The girls are all sworn to the utmost discretion, so you need not fear anything. The price for a place on our client list is 50.000 dollars, with a further monthly fee of 10.000 dollars. "

Oliver leaned back, seemingly relaxed. "Quite a sum for the girls to only accompany me to some party." Amanda Pierce began to smile. "Mr. Queen, you are undoubtedly aware that my girls will do much more than just accompany you. They are prepared to fulfill your every wish, you only need to name it."

"Ms. Pierce, I'd say you have a new client." Oliver drew out his checkbook and the agency owner smiled in satisfaction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the nice Reviews and for following, you guys made me really happy**

**Thanks again to niagaraweasel, she`s the one who translate all the storys, because my English is pretty bad ;) **

Felicity took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. For the past two hours she had tried to decode the client names, but without success. Her head ached and her eyes were burning.

The basement door opened and Oliver and Diggle came down the stairs. Oliver greeted his fiancée with a kiss and started rubbing her shoulders. "So, did you find anything?" Felicity relaxed under his touch. "No… for the last two hours I tried every possibility, but no luck. How did it go on your end?"

"Oliver is the newest client of the Nightshift agency", Diggle answered. Felicity turned around to Oliver and threw a look at him. "What?"

"If the agency is somehow involved in all this, we need to stay in contact with them."

"Mmmhhmmm…" the IT girl replied, putting her glasses back on and standing up. Oliver followed her and took her in his arms. "Hey, it's just in case there are more victims with a connection to the agency. You don't really think I would swap you for one of those women, do you?" Felicity just looked at him. "I'm just tired, Oliver."

Worriedly, he looked at her; he knew that this case affected her deeply also. After Count Vertigo had her in his power, it had taken her moths to get over it. The news today had brought all that up again. "Okay, let's call it a day. I'm sure we'll find something tomorrow." He looked over at Diggle. "Can you ask Layla again if she can find out anything about Amanda Pierce?" The bodyguard nodded. "Of course."

Felicity ran herself a hot bath. Her muscles ached and lately she had felt drained and tired. A bath was just the thing she needed now. Oliver stepped into the bathroom, a bottle of champagne and two glasses in his hand. "Mind if I join you?" Felicity looked at him; from the first moment on she had fallen in love with him and that feeling hadn't changed. "I couldn't wish for anything better."

Oliver undressed and climbed into the hot water with Felicity. "You look tired, is it because of the case?" he asked, giving her a worried look. "No…yes…oh, I don't know. For the past few weeks I've felt so rundown and tried." Gently he caressed her cheek. "Make an appointment with Dr. Andrews tomorrow and get yourself checked out, okay?" Felicity nodded. "Okay…." She dropped her eyes. "Oliver, do you think the Count is still alive?" Oliver took her chin in his hand and tilted it up so that she had to look at him. "I don't know. I can't believe it, we've seen the autopsy report. But if he is, I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Felicity looked at him and gave him a kiss.

"Turn around, I'll rub your back", he offered and Felicity complied. Oliver's hands on her body could work miracles with their combination of strength and gentleness.

Oliver's cell phone rang on the nightstand. Felicity had her arms wrapped tightly around him, one of her legs entangled with his. He didn't want to wake her but he had to take this call. Carefully he turned toward the nightstand, Felicity grumbling softly as she felt him moving away from her. The billionaire looked at his phone, seeing Diggle's picture on the display. "Dig, what is it?"

"Oliver, there's been a new Vertigo victim", Diggle answered, tonelessly.

"Meet me at Verdant in 30 minutes." Oliver's voice had hardened. "On my way", the bodyguard replied, ending the call. Oliver turned around to his fiancée and kissed her. "Felicity, hey, wake up." She snuggled closer to him. "I don't want to get up yet. Let's stay home today." Worried by her answer, Oliver stroked a hand through her hair. In the last 5 years she had very rarely stayed at home. Flu, fever or sleepless nights, she had always shown up for work.

"That was Dig on the phone, there's been another Vertigo victim."

Felicity sat up. "Again?" He saw the worry on her face. "I told Dig we'd meet him at Verdant in 30 minutes." Felicity got up and headed for the bathroom. "If you want to stay home, that's no problem", he offered. "No, Oliver, I'm just a little tired, nothing some coffee can't fix."

When they arrived at the lair, Diggle was already busy at Felicity's computer, pulling up the internet news. Together they watched the report. "Her name is Alexandra Mackenzie, she's 26, no police record and – surprise, surprise – she was also working for the Nightshift agency." Both men exchanged looks and Diggle nodded. "It's time Oliver Queen books a date."

Felicity looked at Oliver. "Wait." The billionaire stopped in mid-step. "Felicity, you don't have to worry."

"That's not it, Oliver. How are you going to find out anything? You told me the girls are practically sworn to secrecy, so your charm won't do you much good there. You won't learn anything about the clients." Felicity threw a look at the two men. Oliver watched his fiancée like a hawk. She had a plan and he was afraid he was not going to like it. "What are you saying, Felicity?"

"You need someone to infiltrate the agency as a new Nightshift girl." Felicity evaded Oliver's eyes and looked at Diggle instead.

"No way, Felicity, forget it." A muscle in Oliver's cheek started twitching.

"It's the only chance to find out who the clients are."

"Felicity." Oliver's voice became harder. "The risk is too great, what if the women are poisoned with the Vertigo, what if the Count is behind the agency?"

That thought had occurred to Felicity as well, but she tried not to let her worry show. Diggle spoke up. "Oliver, she's right, it's the best way. You can book Felicity and she can get the information to us that way. Your covers would be perfect."

Felicity nodded. "Oliver, this is exactly the reason why we've been keeping our relationship a secret for the past two years. No one knows me there and I can hack into the agency's server in case they check my identity." Oliver pulled a face; that had not been the main reason for keeping their relationship a secret – he didn't want to paint a bull's eye on her back.

"Oliver, it's not the first time Felicity works undercover", Diggle reminded him.

"I promise, if it get's dangerous I'll get myself out immediately."

"Okay, but when I say you're out, you go – no argument."

"Promise." Felicity smiled at Oliver before she kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG thanks for all the nice reviews, thanks for following my story. **

**Biggest thank you to Niagaraweasel for translate you are the best.**

Felicity sat across from Amanda Pierce in the office of the Nightshift escort service.

"Ms. Jonson, I have gone through your application thoroughly and I have to say you're perfect for our agency. Intelligent, beautiful, the men will give an arm and a leg for you."

"I'm glad to hear that. I really need this job", Felicity replied, smiling.

"But before we can start, there are a few things we need to clarify." Amanda looked at her intensely. "Our clients demand the utmost discretion. You must never speak about any one of them in public. This is why I need you to sign a confidentiality agreement."

"That's no problem, Mrs. Pierce", Felicity answered.

"Good. Also, we offer our clients a very extensive service, meaning that if a client wants more than just a beautiful companion for a party, we provide that as well. For an adequate price of course."

Felicity put on her best poker face. "It's part of the business, I have expected it."

"Wonderful, Megan. In that case let me welcome you to our team. Please sign here." Amanda handed her the confidentiality agreement, which Felicity signed.

"One last thing before I give you your cell phone, which will let you know when and where you have been booked. Do you have any evening dresses?"

"Of course I do. I love them."

Amanda Pierce gave a satisfied nod. "Good. Otherwise I would have given you an advance payment to buy some. Our clients belong to the high society of Starling City; they expect an appropriate appearance and not a cheap slut."

"I understand completely", Felicity answered and got up. Amanda did the same, opening a desk drawer and handing her a cell phone. "This is your work phone, please use it only to contact the agency, not for private calls. Oh and before I forget, there will be a meeting tonight, where our clients can get to know the new girls. You will receive a text with the time and place."

"Thank you, Mrs. Pierce. I will be ready and I'm looking forward to working for your agency." Felicity held out her and Amanda shook it before she accompanied Felicity out of the office.

Oliver and Diggle were in the basement at Verdant, going over the information Layla had given them on the owner of the Nightshift agency. Amanda Pierce had been married three times. Her last husband, a rich industry tycoon from Gotham City, had died seven years ago from heart failure. Amanda had been his sole heir, inheriting approximately 2.3 million dollars. With that money she had bought a penthouse in Starling City, founded the Nightshift agency and also bought a few shares in a hotel.

"None of that will get us anywhere", Oliver said after Diggle had given him the information. The bodyguard shook his head. "No, not really, and she doesn't have a police record." Oliver's new agency phone started to vibrate. He took it out and read the text message. "Looks like playboy Oliver Queen will get a chance to meet the agency's new girls tonight."

Felicity caught the last few words when she opened the door to the lair. "At 8 p.m., in the small, exclusive Club RED." Oliver turned around and saw his fiancée come down the stairs, carrying a cell phone similar to his. She went over to the two men and gave Oliver a kiss. He wrapped an arm around her. "So you got them to hire you?"

"Did you doubt it? My CV was absolutely perfect for the job. University diploma in performing arts from LA, a couple of jobs at strip clubs and as a secretary. Megan Jonson is custom made for this job."

"In that case Oliver Queen will just have to spend his nights and parties with Megan Jonson." Oliver grinned at her. Felicity grinned back, but suddenly started to sway. "Wow…hey." Oliver quickly steadied her. "What's wrong?"

"I feel so dizzy suddenly…" Felicity slumped into her office chair. Oliver gave her a worried look. "Maybe you'd better stay home tonight."

"No, no", Felicity argued. "I feel better already." Diggle brought her a glass of water, which she gratefully took. "I haven't eaten anything all day, that must be the reason." Oliver didn't quite believe her, she had been very tired lately and this dizzy spell was not like her. "Did you make an appointment with Dr. Andrews?"

"No, not yet. Oliver, stop worrying, I'm alright. Let's go get something to eat, okay?" Carefully she stood up. Oliver hadn't moved an inch from her side and now he immediately wrapped an arm around her waist. Felicity gently caressed his cheek. "I'm fine, really, and I promise I will call Dr. Andrews today." Oliver nodded and together the three friends left the basement in search of lunch.

At 9 p.m. the clients of the Nightshift agency would get to meet the new girls. Like the others, Felicity already appeared an hour earlier. Champagne was being served to get the girls in the right mood. Felicity wore a long pink dress decorated with Swarowski stones, which Oliver had given her for their first anniversary. He had invited her to dinner, asking her to wear it. Felicity had been surprised when, instead of a restaurant they had ended up in the park where a table for two had been set up and to waiters were serving food and drinks. Then Oliver had gone down on one knee in front of her and asked her to marry him. A smile appeared on the lips of the blonde at the memory.

"Nice dress", Felicity heard a voice beside her. She turned around to a beautiful brunette with short hair. "Thanks", she said, holding out her hand. "I'm Megan."

"I am Maria. Nice to meet you. Is this your first evening, too?" Felicity nodded. "Yes. And to be honest, I' m pretty nervous."

The brunette started to giggle. "Me, too. This is my first job like that. For you too?"

"Not quite, I already worked in a few strip clubs", Felicity answered, nipping at her champagne.

"I hope to find the man of my dreams this way. It's not that easy getting invited to a high society party in Starling City." Maria took a sip o her champagne and pointed towards the entrance. "Showtime…. See you later, Megan. Oh, and wish me luck."

Felicity deposited her glass on the bar and looked around. The room had filled, the roughly twenty agency girls had been joined by at least fifty men. Felicity recognized some of them from the newspapers. They were the crème de la crème of Starling City; politicians, the police commissioner, the mayor, district attorneys and judges.

Amanda Pierce stepped up to Felicity "Megan, one of our clients is very interested in you. Please come with me, I'll introduce you." Felicity's heart hammered as she followed her new boss until they stopped next to a group of men

"Mr. Queen." Oliver turned around when Amanda addressed him. "This is Megan Jonson, she's one of our new girls." Oliver looked at Felicity and shook her hand. "Ms Jonson, my name is Oliver Queen. I would like to get to know you and maybe avail myself of your services."

Felicity tried to sound casual, but Oliver's charm made it very hard. He looked drop dead gorgeous , the black smoking making his steel blue eyes even more intense. "Mr. Queen, it will be my pleasure to keep you company." Oliver offered her his arm and spoke to Amanda Pierce again. "Mrs. Pierce, I'm impressed. This young lady perfectly suits my taste." Amanda looked visibly proud. "I told you our agency offers something for everyone."

Oliver led Felicity over to a table. "You look beautiful tonight. I hope none of the other clients will be interested in you or I'll need to book you for the entire week."

"Don't you dare; that way I won't be able to find out anything."

Oliver moved closer to her and stroked a hand through her hair. "Have you already met all of the girls?" Felicity swallowed hard. Even after all these years Oliver's touch could still electrify her. "Don't overdo it, Oliver; this is supposed to be our first meeting."

"I can't help it, you look just too sexy." His hand slid under the table to land on her knee. Felicity put her hand on top of his and glared at him. "So far I've only met the small, dark-haired one with Senator Harries yet. She's new like me and a little starry-eyed."

"Why do you say that?" Oliver asked.

"Maria believes the fairy tale of Pretty Woman and hopes to find the love of her life here." Oliver's eyes wandered over to the brunette woman who laughed at the senator's jokes and caressed his cheek.

"Mr. Queen, have you gotten to know your beautiful Megan?" Amanda Pierce suddenly appeared at their table. "Yes, I have and must say I am very pleased. She is just what I'm looking for." Oliver's hand moved back to Felicity's knee.

"I'm so glad, but I need to borrow Megan for a while, I have three other potential clients I want her to meet", Amanda answered. Oliver stood up. "Mrs. Pierce, can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

Amanda seemed slightly irritated, but she led the billionaire to a secluded corner of the club. "Mrs. Pierce, this may not be usual for your agency, but I would like to have exclusive rights to Megan for the next four weeks or so. For an appropriate feel of course." Amanda favored him with a smile. "Of course, Mr. Queen. I understand and it should not be a problem." Oliver nodded appreciatively. "Thank you, Mrs. Pierce. I'll have my bodyguard bring you a check tomorrow."

"No problem. You may kidnap the lady for the rest of the evening, if you like. That way I will not have to explain her absence to my clients and you'll save me from an embarrassing situation.

"With pleasure, Mrs. Pierce." Oliver kissed her hand and went back to their table. "Megan, I would like to kidnap you." Felicity stood up. "Mr. Queen, it will be my pleasure."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for all the nice reviews, I´m really happy that you guys like my story. **

**Also thanks for follow and favorite my story.**

**Thanks again to my friend niagaraweasel for translate big hugs to you for your awesome work.**

Felicity reached over to Oliver's side of the bed, but found it empty. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at her alarm clock. 7 a.m. A sudden feeling of nausea rose inside her and she rushed to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet in time. Damn, what was wrong with her? Thank God Oliver hadn't noticed anything. She decided to go to the office later and see Dr. Andrews first. Maybe she was getting the flu and she couldn't afford that right now, not with her undercover assignment. she brushed her teeth and took a quick shower.

Oliver was in the kitchen, helping Raisa to prepare breakfast. He loved surprising Felicity with little things like that. While he was squeezing out oranges, he thought about the last evening. His fiancée had looked fantastic, she had definitely been the most beautiful woman in the whole room. He wasn't surprised that other men had been interested in her as well, but the thought that those men had the possibility to get more from Felicity had been too much for him. Good thing Amanda Pierce had agreed to grant him exclusive rights to Felicity, otherwise hew would have been forced to take her out of the game.

When Felicity came into the kitchen, Oliver watched her closely. For the past few days she had looked very tired, although she slept a lot. The CEO of QC walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good morning, my angel."

Felicity's arms went around his neck and she smiled at him. "Good morning, my hero."

"I made breakfast for us." Oliver announced proudly. "I can see that. Good thing I'm very hungry." For a moment, Felicity was startled. A few minutes ago she had been sick and now she was ravenous. Could it be possible that she was…

Oliver gave her a worried look. "Are you okay?"

"I…. yes, yes, I just forgot… I have an appointment with Dr. Andrews in a hour", Felicity lied.

"Good, because I'm really worried about you."

Felicity stared at the picture on the ultrasound monitor; a small dot no larger than her fingernail. She could hear a heartbeat. The doctor printed out a picture and handed it to her. "Congratulations, Ms. Smoak, everything looks very good. Strong heartbeat and well within the expected development for the eight week."

"Thanks, Dr. Walker, I….I have to admit, I'm a little shocked. I had expected a flu….wow…", Felicity replied as she looked at the picture. How was she supposed to explain this to Oliver?

"Ms. Smoak, I can understand that you're a little shocked right now, but you'll see, the happiness will come soon, and I'm sure the father will feel the same way." Dr. Walker gently touched her arm. "Take your time getting dressed, and when you're ready, come to the front desk so that we can give you your maternity card."

Felicity tried to smile. "Yes, thank you, Dr. Walker."

Feeling slightly numb, Felicity accepted her maternity card and left the doctor's office. Damn, what could she do, she couldn't tell Oliver about this. He would immediately take her out of the agency and she would no longer be a part of Team Arrow, because he would be too worried about her. Maybe he would even end their relationship and keep his distance, afraid he wouldn't be able to protect her and the child. The strangest thoughts were running through her mind, it had to be her hormones acting up. By now, tears were running down her face. She needed to talk to someone, but who? She didn't have all that many friends in Starling City; in fact there were only three – Thea, Roy and John. With trembling hands she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed John's number.

"Felicity, what is it?" John had picked up after the second ring.

"John", Felicity sobbed into the phone. "Is Oliver with you?"

"No, he's in a meeting. Do you want me to get him? Felicity, what's wrong?" The bodyguard sounded worried.

"No, don't tell him I called. Can we meet at Verdant? I need to talk to a friend."

"I'll be there in five minutes", Diggle said and hung up. He left a message for Oliver, telling him that Layla had new information for them and was on his way to the club immediately after that.

Felicity sat at her desk in the basement and stared at the ultrasound picture, her hand automatically going to her belly. Oliver's child…something she had wanted, but not at this time and she had never talked to Oliver about it; she had no idea how he would think about that.

John entered the basement and hurried down the stairs. "Felicity, what's wrong?"

Wordlessly she handed him the picture and began to cry again. John looked at it and a smile appeared on his face. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes", was the only thing she managed to get out in between the sobs. Diggle knelt in front of her. "That's not a reason to cry, you should be happy."

"I….I….have no idea how Oliver thinks about this. He's been keeping our relationship a secret for the past two years for fear of something happening to me. How is he supposed to take on the added responsibility for a child? We have never talked about that topic. What if he sends me away, what if he doesn't want the child? This so doesn't fit into our lifestyle…. I had expected the flu…but not a child."

"Felicity." John wiped the tears off her cheek. "Oliver loves you, more than anyone or anything else in the world. He would never send you away. He will love your baby just as much. And is there ever a right time for a child?"

"I can't tell him, John." Felicity shook her head.

"You have to tell him, he's the father and you're going to need his support." The bodyguard looked at her imploringly.

"Even if he doesn't send me away, he will wrap me in cotton wool for the next eight months and keep me away from everything. I don't want that either. Please promise me you won't tell him." Felicity looked at Diggle with pleading eyes.

"Okay, but I don't like it. Oliver is my friend and I don't like keeping secrets from him, especially not one as happy as this. And I don't think you should be on this undercover mission any longer. You're putting yourself and your unborn child in danger."

"Thanks, Dig, and believe me, endangering my child is the last thing I want to do. Even if I'm shocked, I love it already. It's the living proof of how much Oliver and I love each other." Her hands moved to her belly again.

John smiled at her. "I'm sure Oliver will feel the same. Tell him."

"Give me a little more time", Felicity pleaded.

"Okay. Do you want me to take you back to QC?"

Felicity nodded. "Yes, please. I feel pretty queasy when I have to drive myself right now."


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are so awesome thanks so much for follow, add this story to your favorit and fort he reviews. I LOVE REVIEWS ;)**

**Thanks to niagaraweasel for translate, I´m so happy to found you here and I hope we meet someday. **

Oliver was in his office on the phone. "Mrs. Pierce, I'm very satisfied with the way the last evening went. The lady did an outstanding job and I would like to book her again for tonight. Can you please let her know that my driver will pick her up at 8 o'clock at your office? Senator Harries has invited us to one of his legendary pool parties."

Amanda Pierce was pleased, not only that Oliver had sent her a check for 100.000 dollars for their "special arrangement", but also that Megan seemed to be a godsend for the agency. Very few new girls got to spend the night with their clients after the first evening already. "Wonderful, Mr. Queen. I will tell Megan and you can pick her up at the office at 8."

"Thank you, Mrs. Pierce. It's a pleasure doing business with you. Goodbye." Oliver put the phone down, just as Felicity and Diggle stepped into the office. The CEO immediately got up and went over to them. "Felicity, what did Dr. Andrews say?" He looked at his fiancée worriedly; had she been crying?

Felicity swallowed hard, she felt guilty, but she couldn't tell Oliver that she hadn't gone to Dr. Andrews, but instead to her OB Dr. Walker. "Everything's okay, just an upset stomach, and I'm supposed to take some vitamins against the fatigue." She tried to smile, but found it very hard.

"That's good. I was worried about you", Oliver said, taking her in his arms. The blonde gazed at John, who returned a look that spoke volumes. Oliver let her out of his arms and looked over at John. "What did Layla find out?"

"Nothing that could lead us anywhere", Diggle lied.

Felicity sat down at her desk. She felt dizzy and unwell. The beeping a text message on her cell phone dragged her out of her thoughts. Please come to the office tonight at 7 in evening dress. A. Pierce.

"Oliver?" Felicity held up her phone. "You and I are invited to one of Senator Harries' legendary pool parties tonight. He was surprised to see me at the club yesterday and he hopes to secure my vote in the next election with the invitation", Oliver answered.

"Okay, then I will be there, waiting for you." Felicity smiled at him.

The afternoon passed more or less quietly. Felicity quickly finished her tasks. Oliver's schedule on the other hand was full, one meeting chasing another, so that she hardly got to see him. Promptly at 4 o'clock, Felicity powered down her computer, wrote a short "I love you"-message for Oliver and went over to the elevator. As the doors opened, she found Diggle standing in front of her. "Dig! Oliver isn't done yet, the meeting will last for another hour or so."

"I know." He winked at her. "I'm here to take you home. You said you don't like to drive right now." Felicity smiled at him. The nausea and dizziness had disappeared for the moment, but she wasn't about to tempt fate.

"Did you think about telling Oliver any time soon?" Diggle carefully asked on the way home.

"I don't like lying to him either, but this just isn't the right time", Felicity replied.

"As you wish, but let me tell you, if it concerns something as wonderful as a baby, every time is the right time and he loves you with all his heart, Felicity." Diggle glanced into the rear view mirror and saw her wiping tears off her cheeks.

At 7 o'clock Felicity stepped into the office of her new boss Amanda Pierce.

"Megan, nice to see you. Wow, that's a beautiful dress, your client will be pleased."

Felicity was wearing a short black corset dress decorated with sequins at the waist, combined with sparkling earrings and wide bracelets, her hair falling loosely over her shoulders. "Thanks, Mrs. Pierce."

Amanda stepped over to her. "Megan, my dear, please call me Amanda." Felicity nodded and sat down.

"Megan, I asked you to be a little early, because I need to discuss something with you."

"What is it, Amanda?" Felicity tried to remain calm, but thousands of thoughts were running through her head. Was their cover blown, had she done something wrong, was Oliver's life in danger?

"Yesterday evening something happened that is not a usual practice for our agency. Mr. Queen has paid a lot of money to have you exclusively to himself."

"Oh, I didn't know that." Felicity tried to act surprised. Of course Oliver had told her that he had taken steps to protect her.

"I hope you'll understand that I cannot grant his wish. I have gratefully accepted his check, but I have so many offers for you, Megan, that it would be bad for business if I were to say no to them."

Felicity's stomach started to do somersaults. That had not been part of the plan and Oliver wouldn't like it at all.

"I understand completely, Amanda."

"Good. Senator Harries would like your company for lunch tomorrow noon at La Trattoria."

Keep cool, Felicity, everything will work out, she told herself. "No problem, Amanda, I will be there."

"Megan, Megan, you'll become one of my best girls, I can see that." Amanda stood up and walked around the desk to Felicity. "You're clever and smart and the men love you. You'll earn good money with me if you play by the rules."

"I will, Amanda, that's why I came to your agency. Money is power." Felicity replied, giving her a brilliant smile.

"Right! And now get going, I'm sure Mr. Queen is already waiting for you."

Felicity got up and walked over to the door. "Oh, and Megan," Amanda called after her, "don't forget to flirt a little with Senator Harries tonight, after all he will be your client tomorrow."

"Will do", Felicity answered before she quickly left the office.

Damn, damn, damn, Felicity cursed silently, hands automatically going to her still flat belly. "Don't worry, little one, nothing's going to happen to you, Mommy will protect you, but we need to get through this somehow, okay?"

Oliver's Bentley stopped in front of the office building promptly at 8 and without hesitation Felicity got in. Oliver immediately slid over to her and gave her a kiss. "Hello, my angel, you look lovely."

"You too, but we have a problem", Felicity said after she had kissed him back. "What's wrong?" Oliver's voice hardened and Diggle glanced into the rear view mirror.

"Your plan with the additional payment didn't work. Amanda arranged for a lunch date for me tomorrow with Senator Harries." Felicity could see Oliver's muscles tensing. "Felicity, this is the point where you're out of the story."

"Oliver, you can't do that or all that money you spent will have been for nothing. I have a plan. Please let me try. I promise you nothing will happen." Felicity put a hand on his arm.

"I don't care about the money, your safety is the most important thing and I cannot guarantee it any more."

"Oliver is right, Felicity, think about it." Diggle added. She knew what he was hinting at and it was not a fair argument to make.

"Please let me try. I will be completely wired, Diggle can wait in front of the restaurant and help if anything goes wrong."

Oliver hissed through his teeth. "I can't let that happen… if he touches you or kisses you…"

"That will not happen, I promise." Felicity took his hand. "Please, Oliver, I don't want any more women to die."

Reluctantly he nodded, but he didn't like the thought at all. He knew he would hate himself for it later. Felicity was involved far too deeply already.

The party was already in full swing when they arrived. Oliver didn't move an inch from Felicity's side, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Senator Harries was the first to spot them and came over, Maria, clad in a skimpy bikini, was in his arm. Oliver had to concentrate hard to keep up the playboy façade; this bastard wanted to meet with his fiancée tomorrow and Oliver knew that the man didn't intend to only take her to lunch.

"Oliver Queen, so nice that you accepted my invitation. And I see you found a beautiful companion, too." His eyes wandered to Felicity, scanning every inch of her body. Oliver noticed it immediately; he just had to keep him away from her. "It's an honor, Senator. How about we leave to ladies alone for a while and you show me around your humble abode."

"That's a good idea, Queen. Maria, please show Megan where she can change for the pool", the senator said, showing Oliver the way.

"Megan, nice to see you here. Come, I'll show you everything." The petite brunette was visibly proud to be the companion of the host.

"Maria, I don't think I want to wear a bikini, is it really necessary?"

Maria smiled brightly. "No, then I'll just show you the bar. What would you like to drink?"

"Water would be nice. I'm still struggling with the effects of the last evening", the blonde lied. Maria winked at her. She showed Felicity a quiet table on the terrace and went to get their drinks.

"Isn't it simply unbelievable?" Maria gushed, once she had gotten back. "I really feel like Pretty Woman. Look what Roland gave me today." Maria showed off a golden necklace with a pendant. "Nice, isn't it? He's just unbelievable and once he gets to know me, he'll fall in love with me and it's goodbye escort service."

Felicity looked at the brunette; did she really think she could find the man of her dreams this way? "Maria, you only met him yesterday, don't expect too much. These men change their women like their card; this is not the way to find the love of your life. Things like that only happen in the movies."

"You'll see, Megan. I will find a rich man who loves me, I will have children and live in a wonderful house. I won't live like my mama. I will do better and she will be proud of me", Maria said, sure of herself. "I'll go for a swim in the pool, is that okay with you?"

"Of course, go and have fun." Felicity's hand strayed to her belly again. Children, a man who loved her and a wonderful house… she had all of that.

"Megan, why didn't you change?" Felicity was startled to suddenly find the senator standing beside her. Quickly she shook of the feeling and gave him a perfect smile. "To be honest, I'm not much of a water rat." Harries came closer and started to play with a strand of her hair. Immediately the images of Count Vertigo flashed before Felicity's eyes. "Too bad, I bet you'd have looked stunning in a bikini."

"Megan, there you are." At the sound of Oliver's voice Harries stopped playing with her hair. "I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow at noon", he whispered into her ear before he walked away.

Oliver gave her a worried look, but she gave him a sign that everything was okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys made my day, with all the lovely reviews thanks so much. I LOVE REVIEWS ;) **

**Thanks for everyone who follow and favorite my story**

**And again thanks to the best translator in the whole wide world NIAGARAWEASEL **

A loud crashing sound made Oliver shoot up straight in bed. His first glance was to the empty side of the bed. Felicity! The billionaire was on his feet immediately. With long strides he walked over to the bathroom, but it was empty. Loud murmuring voices on the other side of the door made him hurry out to the landing, where he saw Raisa and Felicity at the foot of the stairs. "Felicity!" he called out, hurrying down the stairs.

Felicity was kneeling on the ground, surrounded by broken shards of what looked like a porcelain vase, with Raisa's apron wrapped around her hand and Raisa kneeling beside her, muttering in Russian. "Felicity, what happened?" Oliver crouched down beside her, giving Raisa a sign. She nodded and stood up.

"She's dead, Oliver. Maria is dead." Oliver looked at Felicity, then his eyes fell on the front page of a newspaper. "Damn…" he cursed, helping Felicity to get up. "Come on, let's get you into the living room and take care of your hand." Felicity stood up, but immediately started to sway, holding tight to Oliver's arm.

Gently he helped her lie down on the couch. Raisa had appeared beside them. Oliver took the first aid kit from her and told her in Russian that he would deal with the rest.

The doorbell rang and Felicity heard a familiar voice, as John Diggle stepped into the living room. "You already heard?"

Felicity nodded, tears running down her face. "She told me only yesterday how much she wanted a family and that she didn't want to end up like her mother." Oliver let Diggle bandage her hand and sat beside her on the couch. "Hey, come here. This isn't your fault."

"I should have warned her", the blonde sobbed.

"It wouldn't have helped, she wouldn't have believed you. Let me get you a glass of water." The CEO got up and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

John fastened the ends of the bandage, looking over his shoulder to make sure that Oliver had left the room. "Felicity, you have to tell him; you can't go on like this. You were at the same party as Maria, what if it was Harries who put that stuff into her drink?"

"I can't, John. I need a little more time. ", Felicity replied, keeping her head down dejectedly.

"Damn it, Felicity, you don't have time. You have a date with Harries at noon. If he puts something into your food or your drink, it won't only cost you your life, but that of your child as well. Oliver would never forgive himself for that." Diggle looked at her imploringly. Before the IT girl could reply, Oliver came back with the water. He looked at them, sensing that something was wrong. Diggle's face was taut and Felicity looked like she was in some kind of trance. "Did something happen while I was gone?"

"No, I just told Felicity that it's much too dangerous for her to meet Harries. If he's involved in the whole thing I can't guarantee her safety", the bodyguard said. "I can intervene if he gets to obnoxious, but from outside I can't see if he puts something into her food."

Oliver nodded and looked at Felicity. "Diggle is right, Felicity, it's just too dangerous."

" I owe it to Maria, even if I didn't know her all that long. Oliver, she dreamed of the life that I already have. A wonderful man, a great house and…" She put her hand on her belly, but didn't say anything more. "Please, Oliver, I'll keep my eyes on my glass the whole time and on my food as well.

"This will be your last date without me, is that clear? We'll find another way to catch that guy."

Diggle tensed, throwing and accusing look at Felicity before he left the room. If Oliver knew that Felicity was pregnant, he'd never have allowed her to go on that date. He wouldn't even have allowed her to come anywhere near the Nightshift agency, but this way he was letting Felicity walk straight into a trap without even knowing.

Oliver had noticed Diggle's reaction and went him once he had tucked Felicity back into bed.

"Digg, what's wrong?"

"Oliver, we're putting Felicity in one hell of a lot of danger. If Harries in involved, Felicity will be their next victim. He specifically requested her from Amanda, why do you think that is?"

"I know what you mean, John, and I don't like it either. The last thing I want is put Felicity in danger…" Diggle interrupted before Oliver could say anything more.

"But that's exactly what you're doing by letting her go on that date. What if he puts something in her food, do you just want to inject her with an antidote?" Diggle was furious. Oliver had only half the picture and Diggle cursed himself for having promised Felicity not to say anything.

"It won't come to that", Oliver said. The thought alone that Felicity could be infected with Vertigo made his blood run cold as ice. "Dig, we will change the plan. You'll be inside the restaurant and I'll wait outside in the car. If things get out of hand, you can give me a sign and I will just happen to turn up at the restaurant and afterwards I'll pay a little visit to Mrs. Pierce."

Diggle pulled a face. "I don't like it, Oliver. I have a very bad feeling about this."

Oliver put a hand on his shoulder. "Believe me, Dig, I don't like it either, but Felicity won't let us stop her. I would prefer to keep her out of the whole thing. I love that woman and the last thing I want is for her to get hurt. I could never forgive myself if something happened to her. After the lunch with Harris I will get her out."

"You do that, Oliver. Believe me, it's for the best", Diggle said insistently.

Oliver mustered his bodyguard. "Did something happen between you and Felicity, John?"

Poker face, John, it's hard to keep secrets from Oliver. "No, she just didn't like it that I'm on your sied in this."

"Okay. Then let's get through every detail of the plan again, so that we get Felicity out of there as quickly as possible."

Felicity had locked herself in the bathroom. Why couldn't this nausea stop already? Her stomach was completely empty, why did she still have to throw up? She put her hand on her belly. "Hey, little one, you know you're pretty mean to your mommy. Is that supposed to be your revenge because your daddy doesn't know about you yet? I can understand that, but you know, I'm just afraid. Your daddy is a hero, he makes sure that you and all the other kids will someday get the chance to walk through the city without being afraid. Sometimes I help him with that, like right now, because even a hero needs a little help every now and then. But if he knew that you are growing inside of me, he wouldn't let me help any more. That's why we have to keep it a secret a little longer, until he and uncle Diggle can take care of things on their own. So please don't be mad at me."

Less than ten minutes after her little talk with the fingernail-sized being in her belly, Felicity was surprised to find that the nausea was completely gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here`s the next chapter, I know so of you didn`t like the way Felicity act, sorry for that. For sure a mother protects her Baby and would never bring it in any danger. I`m a mother and I also know that a pregnancy especially in the first month can confuse you. ;) **

**I swear there would be a happy end ;) **

**So thanks for all your reviews and I hope you like this chapter more ;) **

**Thanks to Niagaraweasel for your awesome work THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!**

Felicity arrived at La Trattoria with an uneasy feeling. Senator Harries was already seated at a table. When he noticed her, he got up to meet her halfway, embraced her and kissed her on the cheek. "Megan, how nice to see you."

"Senator Harries, the pleasure is all mine", Felicity replied with a fake smile. She still felt uneasy, there was something almost creepy about Harries. Glancing unobtrusively around the restaurant, she spotted Diggle in the farthest corner, a café latte in front of him.

"Megan, please take seat. Would you like a glass of Chardonnay? I took the liberty of ordering a bottle." The senator was just about to fill her glass, when Felicity raised her hand to stop him. "No, thanks. I don't usually drink at this time of the day. I'd like a mineral water instead, please."

Harries called waiter over to their table and ordered her water, then he looked at her, noticing the bandage. "What happened to your hand? Don't tell me Oliver Queen didn't treat you as well as you deserve."

"No, Senator, whatever gave you that idea? Mr. Queen is a true gentleman and this is just the result of my own clumsiness. My cat smashed a vase this morning and I cut myself picking up the pieces."

Outside in the car Oliver listened in to the conversation and was astonished how shamelessly his fiancée could lie. "Felicity Smoak, you are a charming liar."

Felicity felt herself relax as she heard Oliver's voice in her ear. Harries had switched places and was now sitting right beside her instead of across the table. "Megan, do you have any idea of the effect you have on the men around you?" His hand wandered to her thigh and Felicity swallowed hard. "No, Senator, I don't."

"You radiate an incredible sensuality that makes a man want to possess you, keep you all to himself." He was breathing harder and his hand wandered higher.

"Senator Harries, please, not in public." Nervously Felicity tried to ward off his wandering hand, but instead of stopping Harries kissed her full on the mouth. "Megan, I paid for you, that makes you my property."

Diggle had calmly watched the scene up to now, but the kiss was definitely going too far. "Oliver, you'd better show up here."

"On my way." Oliver jumped out of the car.

The senator got up and roughly pulled Felicity to her feet. "Let's go somewhere private and have a little fun." He wrapped his arm tightly around her waist and pulled her close against his side.

Oliver entered the restaurant, his blood boiling as he saw Harries and Felicity walk towards him. "Senator Harries." Oliver tried to muster every ounce of acting talent he had. "Mr. Queen, nice to meet you, but unfortunately I'm in a hurry." Harries' grip tightened and a small pained sound came from Felicity. Oliver's eyes grew colder as they wandered over to her. "Megan, we had a date for noon today, did you forget about that?"

Harries looked first at Felicity, then at Oliver. "That can't be, I booked Megan for this afternoon."

"I'm sorry, Senator, but I have booked Megan exclusively for the next four weeks, just ask Mrs. Pierce. I'm sure she has already cashed my check." Oliver's eyes darkened even more. "And if I pay for something, I always get it and I don't like it if someone tries to take it from me. You're welcome to her, but only after the four weeks are up." The senator held Oliver's gaze, but didn't say anything as he released Felicity and left the restaurant.

Oliver led Felicity outside and Diggle followed them. "Are you okay?" Oliver looked at her worriedly. "Oliver, I…. owwwww…." Felicity held on to Oliver's jacket, clutching her belly with the other hand. "Felicity, what's wrong?" Blind panic showed on Oliver's face.

"Damn it", Diggle cursed. "Quick, put her in the car, we have to take her to the hospital." Oliver looked at his bodyguard, shocked. "What's wrong with her, Dig?" Diggle mentioned for him to look at her and Oliver saw blood trickling down her legs. Quickly he helped her into the car. Felicity was still hunched over in pain. "Please, no, not my baby. Oliver, I'm so sorry…." she gasped. Oliver's face lost all color. "What?!" His eyes met Diggle's in the rear view mirror.

Oliver stared blindly at the white hospital wall, Diggle in a chair beside him. Felicity had been in the examination room for twenty minutes now.

"You knew. That's why you didn't want me to let Felicity go on that date with Harries", Oliver finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, Oliver. I told her that she needed to let you know." Diggle scrubbed his hands across his face.

"How long?"

"She's known for two days."

Oliver turned around to his friend. "Why didn't she tell me? I don't understand. I love her, Dig." His eyes were full of pain.

"She was afraid."

"Of me?" Oliver was shocked.

"Of your reaction. She knows that you already have enough to do protecting her. She was afraid you'd send her away."

"I would never send her away. I liver her and I need her. Dig, when I was hallucinating Shado when I almost died, she told me to stop fighting and start living. She was right. Even though I was already together with Felicity at that time, it wiped out all remaining doubt." Oliver buried his face in his hands. Diggle put his hand on Oliver's shoulder.

"I am strong enough to protect Felicity and our baby."

"And I will help you do it."

A doctor came towards them and both men immediately jumped to their feet.

"I'm Dr. Walker. You are Oliver Queen?"

"Yes. How are my fiancée and our baby?" Oliver asked worriedly.

"She's alright and the baby is, too. She bit off a little more than she could chew, so she should really cut back on work. And the morning sickness is taking its toll on her as well. She needs to get a lot of rest over the coming weeks."

"And she will get it, you can be sure of that. Can I see her?"

Dr. Walker smiled at Oliver. "Of course. Down the hall, the last door on the left."

"Thanks, Dr. Walker", Oliver replied and walked down the hall with Diggle to Felicity's room.

Felicity looked at the ultrasound picture in her hand. The baby was okay, nothing had happened. Tears of joy were running down her face when the door opened.

"Felicity." Oliver hurried over to her and hugged her.

"Oliver, I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you", Felicity burst out.

"Hey, it's okay, now I know and the only thing that matters is that you're both fine." He kissed her.

Felicity showed him the picture and watched a soft, loving expression creep into Oliver's eyes. "Our baby." He took her hand and she nodded, smiling at him.

"Diggle, may I introduce you to our baby." Oliver proudly held out the picture to his bodyguard.

"Congratulations, Oliver."

"I love you, Felicity", Oliver said, his hand wandering to her belly, " and I love our baby."

"Oliver, I was so afraid, because I didn't know who you'd react. We never talked about children and…"

Oliver placed a finger against her lips. "I love you. Both of you. I'm the happiest person in the world right now. Let's go home."

Felicity started to climb off the examination table, but Oliver didn't let her get very far. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the room. "Oliver, what are you doing?" Felicity laughed.

"Making sure that you and my daughter get home safe and sound."

"How do you know we will get a daughter? I'm only in the eight week", Felicity wanted to know.

"It has to be a girl, because she's just as stubborn and tough as her mother", Oliver answered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews again l LOVE REVIEWS ;) **

**Niagaraweasel you are an angel thanks so much for your awesome work THANK YOU**

Felicity was sleeping peacefully. Oliver lay beside her, content to just watch her. She was always beautiful, but he had the impression that now she was even more radiant than before. The news that she was pregnant had been a bolt out of the blue, but he was happy. Of course there were also worries, since he had never publicly announced Felicity as his girlfriend, much less his fiancée, for fear she might be kidnapped or worse. And the pregnancy would not make things any easier. On the contrary, they were bound to get even more complicated. But the most important thing now was that Felicity needed to rest and for that she needed to get out of the Nightshift agency.

Carefully, so as not to wake her up, Oliver got up, grabbed the agency phone and dialed the pre-programmed number.

"Nightshift agency, how can I help you?" a friendly female voice answered.

"This is Oliver Queen. I would like to speak to Mrs. Pierce."

"Is Mrs. Pierce expecting your call, Mr. Queen?"

Oliver started to get impatient. "No, she doesn't. I am giving you a choice: either you put me through to her or my lawyers will pay a visit to your agency."

"Hold the line please, Mr. Queen", the female voice answered.

A moment later, Amanda Pierce's voice came over the phone. "Mr. Queen, what can I do for you? Is there a problem with Megan?"

Oliver was tense. "No, Mrs. Pierce, my problem is with you. I don't like it if people don't hold up their end of a bargain."

"Mr. Queen, I don't quite understand what you're saying. Has Megan failed to show up for a date?"

"No, she did show up for a date today – one with Senator Harries at La Trattoria, which happens to be one of my favorite restaurants", Oliver answered, his voice cold as ice.

"Mr. Queen, I…"

"Mrs. Pierce, don't try to con me, I said one month. Should something like that happen again, I will take other measures, which will not be in the best interest of your agency. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course, Mr. Queen", Amanda replied coolly

Amanda slammed the receiver down furiously. "The damn bastard."

"Oliver Queen?" the man sitting across from her asked.

"Yes. That man is going to cause a lot of trouble."

"Why, Amanda? Do you think he suspects something?"

"No, he has taken a fancy to one of my girls and paid me 100.000 dollars to get exclusive rights to her. But the girl is a favorite with my other customers as well."

" Get rid of her, Amanda. If Queen starts to make trouble, our cover will be blown and that cannot happen. Only a few more tests and we'll have the exact formula for Vertigo. Too bad Count Vertigo slipped through our fingers thanks to the Arrow."

"I will, Christopher. Do you want Harries to take care of it?"

"No, Harries was too careless, we need to get rid of him as well. It was stupid of him to test that girl at my party and Maria at his own. It's getting too obvious that the victims are always girls from your agency; we need to be more careful. Send out your boys and tell them to make it look like that the girl and Harries had a tragic accident. And now come over here."

Amanda got up, walked around the desk and sat in the man's lap.

"Soon we'll be rich and leave this city behind, my love", he whispered in her ear before he started kissing her.

When Felicity woke up, night had fallen. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 8 o'clock, she had slept for six hours. Turning around, she noticed Oliver lying beside her.

"Sleep well?" he asked, gently pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Yes. How long have you been watching me like that?"

"A few hours", he admitted.

"Oliver, you didn't have to do that", Felicity protested. "I'm fine."

"I know." Gently, Oliver pulled her into his arms. "But I wanted to enjoy this peaceful moment with my family."

The words brought a smile to Felicity's face. "Oliver, I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you right away."

"Felicity, it's okay. I'm glad that nothing happened to you." He put his hand on her belly and Felicity covered it with her own. "Both of you."

"I promised our baby I wouldn't put it in danger, but I did it anyway." Tears started to pool in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, don't cry, everything's alright. You'll call Amanda tomorrow and tell her that you don't want the job any more."

"Do you think she'll let me go just like that? And how will you find out who's behind all this now?" Felicity asked, sobbing.

"We'll find a way. The Arrow could pay Amanda a little visit." Oliver wrapped his arms more securely around her.

"I….this is all a little too much for me right now. I don't know what's right or wrong. No one knows that we're together, it looks like I'm working for this escort service and now if you say that we're together, everybody will think that's where you know me from and…and…" Fresh tears pooled in the IT girl's eyes. "I'll get fat and look even less like the models that are usually your type and I don't know anything about children, what if I turn out to be a bad mother or if Moira and Thea are against it? I….I…."

The billionaire had to laugh. "Felicity, it will be alright, that's just your hormones talking, okay? I don't want an anorexic model for a girlfriend, you'll make a very good mother and we'll find out right away what my mother and Thea will think." He got up and held his hand out to her. Felicity took it and together they walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Moira and Thea were in the living room watching TV. "Hey, you two, do you want to join us?" Moira asked when she noticed Oliver and Felicity. Thea immediately jumped up and came over to her brother's girlfriend. "Felicity, have you been crying? Has Oliver done something to you?"

Oliver threw his sister an angry look. "Thea…."

"Oliver, she looks like she's been crying. Felicity is like a sister for me and if she's crying because of you, I want to know". Hands on hips, Thea confronted her brother. Oliver stroked her hair. "Felicity and I have something to tell you."

"You're not going to break up!" his little sister blurted out.

"Thea, sit down and let them speak already", Moira admonished.

"Felicity and I are expecting a baby."

"Oh my God!" Thea hugged Felicity. "I'm going to be an aunt! I'm so happy! When will the wedding be? And when are you finally going to announce that the two of you are together? This game of hide-and-seek has got to come to an end."

"Thea, stop bombarding them with questions", Moira admonished her daughter again, before embracing her son and Felicity. "I'm so happy for you. And as much as I hate to admit it, Thea's right, when will you make your relationship public?"

"I'm only in the eight week. I would like to wait until I got through the first trimester", Felicity answered. Moira nodded. "That's a good idea. And now let's drink a toast to my first grandchild."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody, here`s the next chapter for all of you.**

**Wow I´m really really flashed over 100 people follow this story THANK YOU **

**Thanks for your reviews **

**Niagaraweasel thanks so much for translate **

_Newsflash_

_In the early hours of the morning, a tragic accident occurred. Senator Jonathan Harries apparently lost control over his '67 Mustang and collided head-on with an oncoming car. Both cars immediately caught fire, so that any help came too late. So far it could not be determined why the senator lost control and if drugs or alcohol were involved._

Felicity closed the window on her monitor and looked at her friends.

"That rules out the senator as a Vertigo dealer", Diggle said, perching on the edge of Felicity's desk.

"He and the agency were the only connections we had", Oliver said, scrubbing his hands over his head.

"Amanda is still in the game, what if she's behind it all; what if she's the connection between the two?" Felicity threw in.

"We checked that, she's clean", the bodyguard replied.

"But maybe she's working with someone we haven't even thought about yet", Felicity suggested.

"Isn't it strange, that the police haven't found the connection between the agency and the Vertigo victims yet?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, you're right. Maybe our friend the Arrow should have a little talk with Officer Lance", Diggle suggested.

Oliver nodded. "Yes, that's what I'm thinking, too, but first we need to get Felicity out of there." He handed Felicity her agency phone and she dialed the number.

"Nightshift agency, how may I help you?" a young, female voice answered.

"Hi Bernice, this is Megan. Can I speak to Amanda, please?"

"Hi Megan. Of course, hold on, I'll put you through."

A moment later Amanda's voice came over the phone. "Hello Megan, what can I do for you?"

Felicity got right to the point. "Hi Amanda. I'm sorry, but I can't do the job any longer."

"What do you mean, you can't do the job any longer? Is this about Senator Harries' accident? Don't worry, you're not under suspicion."

"No, no, Amanda, it's my mother in Central City. She's very ill and I have to be with her", Felicity lied.

"Megan, I'm really sorry, but I can't let you out of your contract. Oliver Queen has paid for your services for a month and he threatened to sue me if I break that agreement again." Amanda's voice was decidedly less friendly now.

"I can talk to him and explain the situation."

"No, you won't. And moreover, that confidentiality clause you signed binds you to the agency for at least a year", Amanda said harshly.

"But Amanda, my mother…"

"I don't care about your mother, Megan", Amanda interrupted her. "I told you, you can go far in my agency, but only if you play by the rules. I want you to be at Café Pallee tomorrow at two o'clock, do you understand?"

Felicity looked over at Oliver and Diggle, both signaling her not to agree, but the IT girl answered as if in a trance. "Yes."

"Good", was Amanda's only answer before she hung up.

"Damn it, Felicity, we wanted to get you out of there, not throw you right back into the lion's den. You're not going." Oliver had not expected the call to go like this.

"What was I supposed to do? She didn't buy it", Felicity shot back.

"I know, but I won't let you go", Oliver replied, a little calmer.

"Maybe you should talk to Lance first and then we'll see", Diggle suggested, trying to defuse the situation.

Oliver nodded.

Lance stopped onto the roof and saw the Arrow standing a safe distance away.

"Officer Lance, I need your help", Oliver said in the deep voice of the Arrow.

"What can I do for you?" Lance replied.

"It's about the Vertigo victims."

Lance didn't seem surprised; the Arrow had already saved the city three times from the dangerous drug; it seemed to be especially important to him.

"I'm afraid there's not much I can do to help. The police commissioner handles this case personally, with a hand-picked team."

"The police commissioner?" Oliver asked. Suddenly a lot of things became clear. The police commissioner was the missing connection. The first victim had been found at his party. That was the reason the police hadn't investigated the agency yet. Someone was tampering with evidence."

"Yes. What do you know?" Lance asked. Oliver handed him a file. "All three victims worked for the Nightshift escort service. Senator Harries was a client of the agency, as is Christopher Richards."

Lance thumbed through the file and was surprised. Why hadn't his colleagues managed to find this information? Or did they want to protect Richards? "How did you get all this?"

"I have two friends undercover at the agency."

"Who?" Lance asked.

"Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen", the Arrow answered.

"Oliver Queen? Since when is he so interested in the safety of this city?"

"Since he's engaged to Ms. Smoak and knows that she works with me."

Lance was surprised. "What can I do?"

"My friends are in danger. Ms. Smoak cannot get out of the agency and I have to solve this case quickly, before something happens to her. I think that Richards is involved in the matter."

"Based on this information, I think you're right", Lance murmured and closed the file. "I'll see what I can do."

"I have to ask another favor. When the case is closed, can you let the press know that Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak have been working with the police as civilian assistants, so that their reputation won't be damaged?"

"I'll do my best."

"Thanks, Officer, I'm in your debt", the Arrow said, before rappelling down off the roof. Lance remained where he was for a moment. The Arrow seemed to be pretty popular if even Oliver Queen, playboy and billionaire, helped him. A couple of years ago, Lance had believed Oliver himself to be the Arrow.

Oliver entered the Team Arrow lair to find Diggle at the computers and Felicity asleep on the couch.

"What did Lance say?" Diggle asked, keeping his voice low.

Oliver grabbed a blanket and covered Felicity with it, before joining Diggle at the computers. "Big surprise. Richards has put together a special task force and is heading the investigation himself."

The bodyguard threw him an astonished look and started to grin. "No wonder the investigation isn't going too well; someone's tampering with it to keep his preference for escorts a secret."

"Dig, try to find something on Christopher Richards. I'll go change and take Felicity home. It's been a long day for her."

"No problem, Oliver. I'll call you when I have anything."


	10. Chapter 10

**THANKS for all the lovely reviews for favorite and follow my story.**

**THANKS Niagaraweasel for your work.**

**I hope you like the next Chapter have fun ;) **

Felicity was in the bathroom putting the finishing touches to her styling, when Oliver walked in. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her belly, and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Why are you dressed already?"

Felicity covered his hands with her own. "Because I want to go to the office today."

Oliver met her eyes in the mirror. "Felicity, Dr. Walker told you to take it easy. You've been at Verdant all day yesterday, so you're going to stay home today and not go to the office."

Felicity turned around to him. "Oliver, I'm pregnant, not sick. I admit, office, Verdant and undercover work was a little too much for me, but I'm fine again, really. I promise, if I'm feeling the slightest bit unwell, I'll sneak into your office and sleep on your couch." She looked at him with big puppy-dog eyes.

"Felicity, please, don't look at me like that."

"Please, Oliver."

The billionaire pulled a face; he could never resist that look. For a moment he paled at the thought of his son or daughter inheriting that look from their mother. He would never be able to deny his child anything. "Okay, but if something is wrong, you'll go straight home instead of my couch."

"Scout's honour. And while we're at it, that meeting with Amanda today….", Felicity kept up the puppy-dog look.

Oliver's face hardened. "No."

"Oliver, if I don't go our cover will be blown, all that work will have been for nothing and more women will die."

"Felicity, I said no, and honestly, the safety of my wife and child are more important than those other women. I already had a bad feeling about letting you go on that date with Harries, and I didn't know you're carrying our baby then. Now I know and you won't change my mind. No."

Felicity thought for a moment. She really wouldn't be able to change Oliver's mind. "Okay, you're right."

Oliver threw her an astonished look. Had Felicity really just given in without any more arguments? Wow, maybe this pregnancy hormones thing was actually good for something.

At QC a lot of meetings were on the schedule. Oliver tried to get through as many of them as possible on his own, so that Felicity could rest. Isabel Rochev watched them like a hawk, but didn't say anything.

Felicity glanced at her clock. A quarter past one. Oliver's next meeting was due to start at half past and end at three o'clock, with the last meeting of the day starting at four o'clock. That left her with enough time to go to Café Palleé, take care of the matter with Amanda and be back at her desk on time. She knew Oliver would be furious, when he found out, but they had to make progress if they wanted to solve the case.

The investors arrived and Felicity led them into the conference room, before notifying Oliver. "Oliver, the investors for the next meeting are here. Is it okay, if I go to lunch now?"

"Thanks, Felicity. Yes, of course, go ahead. Do you want Diggle to go with you?"

Felicity smiled at him. "No, that's not necessary, I feel really good today. You want me to bring something back for you? You haven't eaten much today."

"That would be nice, thanks." Oliver smiled back.

"Okay, no problem. I'll be back in time, so that you can relax and eat something before the next meeting." Felicity was just about to leave, but Oliver called her back. For a moment she froze; did he suspect anything?

"I love you. Both of you."

"We love you, too", she whispered back and left.

Oliver remained at his desk a moment longer. He glanced at the clock… half past one. Just a second, Felicity always took her lunch break at one o'clock, so that she could be back at her desk, sorting through the mail at two. Oliver grabbed his phone and dialed Diggle's number.

"Oliver, what's up?"

"Dig, go to the Café Palleé. I think Felicity is going through with that meeting with Amanda." Panic colored Oliver's voice. He had be at the investors' meeting and couldn't go after Felicity himself.

"Why do you think that? Didn't you tell her that she's out of the matter?" the bodyguard asked.

"Of course I told her that, and I was surprised that she seemed to accept it without a discussion. But she left QC five minutes ago to go to lunch. She always takes her lunch break at one 'clock, so that she can be back at two for the mail. Today she went at half past one and said she'd be back by three. It's just a hunch, but please check on it. I can't leave, I have to attend this meeting," Oliver glanced at his schedule, "which Felicity just happened to have added only yesterday, the sneaky little weasel."

Diggle had to grin, this was so Felicity; she always found a way to get around Oliver. "Don't worry, Oliver, I'll look out for her."

"Thanks, Dig."

John put the phone on the passenger seat and turned the car in the direction of Café Palleé. As much as he had to smile at Felicity's cleverness, he also cursed it. Oliver was worried and with good reason. Two days ago, Felicity had come pretty close to losing her baby and now she was getting herself in danger again. Diggle hoped that Oliver was wrong and Felicity was simply in a restaurant somewhere, satisfying her pregnancy cravings.

Felicity took off her glasses and tugged her hair out of her customary ponytail before entering the Café. Amanda Pierce wasn't there yet. The IT girl chose a table in the middle of the room, where she felt a little safer. Her eyes wandered to the door and she blanched. Diggle entered the Café, looked at her and sat at a table close to her. Felicity felt guilty. Oliver obviously knew that she was here. She glanced at her phone and found a new text message from him.

I knew it was too easy this morning. We'll talk later. Take care of BOTH of you! Oliver

Felicity pulled a face and stuffed the phone back into her handbag.

"Megan, I'm sorry you had to wait", a voice sounded directly in front of her. Felicity's head snapped up and she saw Amanda Pierce standing before her.

"Amanda, that…. that's… not a problem", Felicity answered.

Amanda motioned at Felicity's handbag. "An important message?"

"Yes, from my mother. Well, actually from my brother, because of my mother. She's in ICU, it's very serious", the blonde lied easily.

Amanda looked at her. "Megan, I'm really sorry about your mother, but if I make an exception in your case, the other girls will want the same. I'm sure you can understand that, can't you?"

Felicity nodded. "I understand, Amanda, but I really have to be with her. We weren't on the best of terms when I left to study in LA. She hated my jobs at the strip clubs. I really need to see her again and make things right."

Amanda took her hand. "I understand completely, but rules are rules. Megan, you're a clever little thing and I really like you, but…", she paused for a moment, "if you don't stick to the rules and break our contract, the consequences won't be very good for you."

Felicity pulled her hand away and glared at Amanda. "Just like Maria? Did she break her contract, too?"

Inside, Amanda was startled for a second, but on the outside she managed to remain cool. "Maria was a stupid little thing and couldn't keep her fingers off the drugs. I suggest you stick to the rules, Megan or your mother might be going to your funeral instead of you going to hers. Do you understand?"

"Loud and clear, Amanda."

"That's good, Megan. And because I think you won't cause any more trouble, for the time being you will only meet with Oliver Queen. Make sure that he has no more reason to complain by fulfilling all his wishes.

"I will, Amanda, don't worry", Felicity said.

"Very good, Megan, then our meeting has come to a good end. There will be a company party on Saturday, attendance is mandatory. I'm sure, Oliver Queen will be there as well."

Felicity forced a smile. "I'm looking forward to it."

Pierce said goodbye and left the Café. Felicity remained in her seat for a few more minutes before she got up to pay for her cappuccino and pick up some sandwiches for Oliver at the counter. Diggle followed her and the two met at Oliver's Bentley.

"Felicity, this was crazy! Two days ago we had to take you to the hospital because of your stubbornness and now…."

Felicity raised her hand to stop Diggle. "Believe me, I thought I could get out of the matter, but things didn't go according to plan."

Diggle opened the door for her. "Get in and tell me what happened."

"Amanda won't let me out of the contract and has told me that it would have serious and unpleasant consequences for me if I don't stick to the rules. I'm supposed to keep Oliver company, so that he won't cause trouble. I asked her if Maria broke her contract as well, but Amanda claimed that Maria was a drug addict, but Diggle, I don't believe that."

The bodyguard looked at her in the rear view mirror. "Oliver isn't going to like it. He won't let you work there any longer and with good reason."

"Guess he wasn't too happy about the meeting with Amanda…"

John had to smile. "'not too happy' is the understatement of the century. You're in for quite a lecture about that. He bombarded me with texts every few minutes."

"Damn it", Felicity burst out. This would not be an easy discussion.


	11. Chapter 11

**I`m back with the next Chapter ;)**

**I know, I know some of you guys didn't like Felicity in this Story the way she act and all that stuff and I`m sorry for that. But it`s just a little Story, so don`t be mad at me. It`s ok to post a bad review I have no problem with that but it`s not ok to send be really really bad messages, in my inbox. I had the same problem with Stepfather and it made me really sad. We are all here for the same thing, we love Arrow, we love to shipp Olicity and we love writing. So let`s shipp together.**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews and for favorite and follow this Story you guys are amazing.**

**Thanks to Niagaraweasel for translate, for your support and for become a really good friend.**

Oliver kept glancing at his watch, it was almost 3 o'clock. He had ended the meeting 20 minutes ago, because he had been unable to concentrate. Isabel had raked him over the coals for being distracted by his phone, but Oliver didn't care; he had stopped taking Isabel seriously a long time ago. For the last 3 years the financial figures for QC had been steadily rising, it was only a matter of time when he would be the sole owner again.

Oliver was pacing around nervously and left his office as soon as he heard the ding of the elevator doors opening. Felicity and Diggle got out and Oliver's face darkened.

Felicity gave him a reproachful look. "I know, I know…. Diggle has already read me the riot act on the way over here. I apologize for my behavior. Here are your sandwiches." She handed him the bag, walked into his office and lay down on his couch. Oliver threw a look at Diggle, but the bodyguard just pulled a face, as the two men followed Felicity into the office.

"Felicity, that was your last date for this case! I'm going to send you and Thea on holiday until we have solved it. Where do you want to go?" Oliver declared, taking a bite of his turkey sandwich.

Felicity looked at Oliver,shocked. "I don't want to be away from you, I am going to stay right here. And I don't have choice anyway, Amanda made that very clear."

"What did she say?" Oliver put down the sandwich and looked at Felicity.

"She said, if I break the contract, it would end badly for me. I'm supposed to be at your exclusive disposal for the time being, so that you don't make any more trouble. There's an agency party on Saturday and we're both invited."

The muscles in Oliver's jaw clenched. He had wanted to get her out of there, but now she was involved even deeper. If she just didn't show up any more, Pierce would ask around and maybe find out her real identity. But if she stayed with the agency, she'd be directly within Amanda's reach and in danger of being poisoned by Vertigo herself.

"Let's discuss this later, the next meeting is supposed to start soon. Dig, take Felicity back to the mansion, I'll take the bike home once I'm done here. We'll meet at Verdant around 7."

Felicity got up, gave Oliver a kiss and left the office with Diggle.

Verdant was still closed when the three friends arrived, unlocked the door to the lair and went down the stairs. Felicity threw the switch, immediately turning on every light and computer.

"Okay, Diggle, what have you found out about Christopher Richards?" Oliver got straight to the point, which had Felicity worried. So far he had not said a single word about her little trip to Café Palleé and that was not a good sign.

Diggle sat down on the couch. "Before he became police commissioner, Richards was a cop. In the beginning, he was not exactly popular with his colleagues, because they didn't much care for the way he handled arrests. He transferred from patrol duty to narcotics and rumor has it that he let a few dealers go for money."

"How can someone like this become Chief of Police?" Felicity asked.

"Good friends in high places. His family has a long history in Starling City." Diggle explained.

"So he could be our man", Oliver added.

"Then we'll have to do our best to get him in the right mood at the party on Saturday", Felicity said. Oliver threw her a look and pointed a finger at her to not let that thought get any further. "This option is right at the bottom of the list, so don't even think about it. The Arrow will pay Amanda a visit and after that hopefully we will not have to show up there at all."

Oliver quickly changed into his leather outfit, grabbed his bow and left.

Amanda sat in her office. Her receptionist Berenice had just left, the office was silent, but Amanda was still waiting for a call from Christopher, which was now an hour late. She picked up the receiver to find that the line was dead. Amanda started to get nervous - how could the line suddenly be dead when Berenice had finished the last call to the girls only a few minutes before… Suddenly the lights went out and Amanda's nervousness turned to full blown panic. "Who…who.. is there? What do you want?"

Amanda heard the sound of someone breathing and tried to leave, feeling her way around her desk, when something whizzed past her ear and a deep, dangerous voice came out of the dark. "Amanda Pierce, you have the death of three women on your conscience."

"Who… who…are you? I don't have anything to do with that… really…. I just run this agency… I don't care what the girls do in their own time. Please…. please, I'm begging you, don't hurt me…." Amanda tried to take refuge behind her desk.

"What does Christopher Richard have to do with the matter? Is he responsible for the death of these girls? Did he distribute the Vertigo? Answer me!" The voice seemed to sound even more threatening now. Amanda heard another whizzing sound as something touched her arm. She cried out and pressed her hand to the spot, feeling something warm and wet drip through her fingers, that could only be blood.

"Please stop… I really don't know anything… he's just a client…"

Oliver's nerves were wound tighter than a guitar string. She wasn't telling the truth, he knew it, but there was no way to get her to talk. "If I find out that you lied to me, I will come back and I will kill you", he growled.

Amanda began to whimper, practically frozen to the spot. The lights came on again and her first glance went to her arm…. and the arrow embedded in the wall behind her. The Arrow knew about their shady scheme and he would come back to kill her. It would only be a matter of time until he found out the whole truth. With shaking hands she grabbed her phone and dialed Christopher's number.

"Christopher, it's me, we have a problem", she said, her voice still cracking with fear.

"Amanda, what's wrong, what happened?" Richards asked.

"I just had a visitor. The Arrow was here, he knows everything… Christopher, we have to get away. He…. he hurt me and he threatened me", Amanda blurted out.

"Did you tell him anything?" Richards' voice sounded agitated.

"No, I told him I didn't know anything. Please let us stop this thing", Amanda begged.

"Calm down, the final test run will be on Saturday, we should finally have the right formula. Then we're out of Starling City. Did you take care of that Megan girl?"

"No, I talked to her today and she will be at the party on Saturday."

"Good, then we already have our test subject", Richards said. "Clean up at the agency and then go to the hospital, if you're hurt. Think up a suitable cover story and then pretend that all of this never happened. We have to keep our heads down until Saturday."

Oliver entered the basement and threw his bow to the ground. Felicity startled at the sudden sound and protectively held her belly. Oliver noticed her reaction and went over to her. "Felicity, I'm sorry, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm okay, I guess my mother instinct is kicking in already", the IT girl answered to reassure her fiancé.

"How did it go?" Diggle asked as he joined the two.

"Not good, I didn't get anything out of her. Her reaction showed that I caught her out, but she didn't admit anything. DAMN IT!"

"That means we will go to the party on Saturday", Felicity said softly.

Oliver closed his eyes in frustration. He still had three days to solve this case, so that Felicity didn't have to go to the party. He wasn't going to throw his fiancée, the mother of their child, into the lion's den again. "We still have three days…." he growled as he headed for the bathroom, hitting two of his dummies on the way.


	12. Chapter 12

**Next Chapter for you guys, thanks again for the reviews I LOVE REVIEWS ;) **

**Niagaraweasel my hero thanks for your work big hugs to you**

Christopher Richards stormed into the office of Amanda Pierce and slammed the door. Amanda looked at the tall man, startled. "Christopher, to what do I owe the honor of your visit this morning? If you want to see how I'm doing after last night, fine, thank you", she snapped.

Richards threw a file onto her desk. "No, Amanda, that's not why I'm here. Look at this."

Amanda picked up the file and opened it. "What is this?"

"These, my dear, are photos of Oliver Queen and your Megan", Richards barked at her. "Only her name isn't Megan, it's Felicity Smoak and she's Oliver Queens assistant."

Amanda looked at the photos in shock. "That can't be, Christopher, I checked it in your police database. Megan Jonson, born in Central City, father deceased, mother still alive, one older brother, graduate of UCLA in performing arts. What does that mean?"

"What does it mean, Amanda? Felicity Smoak is an IT expert, she can hack into any server. Rumor has it she's working with the Arrow. That's why he visited you. We have to get rid of her, but not at the party, that would be too suspicious. I will check up on this and put my people on it. I'm so close to the goal, no one is going to screw that up."

"WE are close to the goal, Christopher, don't forget that", Amanda reminded him.

"Yes, Amanda, WE are", Richards' look was dark and angry as he left the office.

In the basement at Verdant, Oliver, Felicity and Diggle were busy working out a plan for the party on Saturday.

"I don't like it, Felicity, I wanted to get you out of there and now you're in just as deep as before", Oliver said, pacing nervously around the lair.

"Oliver, what can happen? You will be with me, I won't let anyone offer me something to eat or drink, although that will be hard. Maybe I should bring a big handbag, I have a pretty large appetite at the moment", Felicity said, looking at the two men.

Diggle had to laugh, that was so Felicity. Oliver was worried about her safety, the pregnant IT-girl was worried about the food. The two of them were so different but also so similar that they complemented each other perfectly.

Oliver grinned and shook his head, walking over to his fiancée. "Felicity, I promise you won't starve, I'll take you out to dinner first and afterwards we can pick up some of your favorite ice cream."

"That sounds like a perfect deal, but I know you; there's a catch somewhere, right?" Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck.

Oliver kissed her. "I want you to stick to the rules, stay close to me and don't go off alone, okay?"

"I promise, Mr. Queen, that should not be a problem", Felicity agreed, kissing him back.

"Get a room, you two", Diggle laughed.

Felicity was just about to say something when her cell phone rang. "Officer Lance is calling me…" Felicity looked at her two friends before taking the call. "Officer Lance, what can I do for you?" She listened and her face lost all color. Oliver and Diggle noticed her shocked look as she slumped down in her chair and started to cry. "I…. I will be right there, Officer, thanks for calling me… yes… no…. no, it's okay, Oliver can drive me… yes…. yes… okay."

Felicity ended the call and looked at Diggle and Oliver. "There was an explosion in my apartment. Everything's gone, it all went up in flames."

Oliver and his bodyguard exchanged a worried look. Could that have been an accident or had someone found out Felicity's true identity?

"Let's go", Oliver said, putting her hand on Felicity's back.

Oliver and Diggle entered the apartment building to find Officer Lance. The floor where Felicity's apartment had been was full of smoke, making it hard to breathe. They found Lance in what used to be Felicity's living room, together with a couple of other officers. "Officer Lance", Oliver said. The man turned around and shook Oliver's hand. "Mr. Queen, Mr. Diggle, where did you leave Ms. Smoak?"

"She's waiting outside, all the smoke in here is not exactly good in her condition", Oliver answered. Lance looked at Oliver questioningly, nodding in reply and stepping outside with the men.

"Have you already found anything?" Oliver asked on the way out to the street.

"Mr. Queen, can I speak openly?" Lance threw a look at Diggle.

"Of course, Officer, Mr. Diggle is very discreet in everything."

"I had a talk with our special friend and he told me of your assignment. You're involved in a damned big matter and I think your cover has been blown."

"Why do you think that?" Oliver stopped at the entrance of the building and fixed Lance with his eyes.

"I was the first responder, because I was in the neighborhood anyway, and I found something that looked like the detonator of a bomb. I requested an arson unit, but they didn't find anything, the detonator has gone. They think Ms. Smoak forgot to turn off the gas."

"That can't be, Officer, Felicity hasn't been home for a week", Oliver argued.

"As much as I trust our friend, Queen, your cover has been blown and there's nothing I can do for you and Ms. Smoak. This goes further than you, our friend or I realized.

Oliver threw a look at Diggle. "Officer, are you sure it was a detonator?" the bodyguard asked.

"Mr. Diggle, I know you were with Special Forces in Afghanistan, but I haven't always been a simple beat cop either. I have a military background, too. It was definitely a detonator."

One bolt of adrenaline after the other shot through Oliver's body. He really had to catch the bastards, today if possible. Felicity's life was on the line and not only hers, but the life of his unborn child as well.

Felicity saw the three men stepping out of the building and rushed over to them. "Can I go into my apartment now? Officer Lance, is anything of my stuff still salvageable?" Felicity's eyes were red and puffy from all the tears she had cried on the way to her apartment and a fresh wave of them was rolling down her face again.

"Ms. Smoak, I'm really sorry, but I don't think so, there's not much left of your apartment", Lance said, visibly sorry. He liked Felicity Smoak, they had worked together more than once, she was intelligent and had a good heart.

"Can I go into my apartment?" she asked again.

Lance nodded, but Oliver grabbed her arm to stop her. "Felicity, the whole building is filled with smoke, I don't think you should go in there. My throat is already burning, please think about the baby."

Lance looked at the two of them. "Baby?"

Felicity didn't answer, just placed her hands on her belly and gave him a smile. Lance pulled a face. "Well, then I guess congratulations are in order. Does our special friend know already?"

"Yes, and he's as unhappy about her being directly in the line of fire as I am. Which is why we need to solve this fast", Oliver answered, his voice hard.

Lance nodded and looked at Oliver more closely. He had never been a friend of the man, mostly because of Sarah and Laurel, but he had to admit that Oliver Queen had changed after his return from the island. He had grown up and taken on responsibility.


	13. Chapter 13

**Next Chapter for you guys. The Showdown is coming ;) and a nice surprise in the last 2 Chapters. **

**Thanks for the nice reviews I enjoy to read them. **

**Thanks to Niagaraweasel for translate without you I would be lost ;)**

Wearily, Felicity flopped down on Oliver's bed, still in shock over the fact that her apartment and all her belongings had gone up in flames. Oliver had immediately taken her shopping to take her mind off it, but the distraction didn't quite work out. She was afraid; for the first time in this case she had realized that her life was in danger.

Oliver watched his fiancée and noticed how pale and tired she looked. "Felicity, go to sleep, it's been an exhausting day."

"Oliver, I'm afraid. That wasn't an accident, I didn't forget to turn off the gas like you said." Felicity fought against a new wave of tears. The billionaire wrapped his arms around the IT-girl. "You're right, it wasn't. Officer Lance found the detonator of a bomb, but someone wants to make it look like an accident."

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" Felicity looked at him in shock.

"Because we didn't want you to worry even more. I wanted you to get over the shock of the fire first. Felicity, we'll get through this, okay? I will protect both of you."

There was a knock on the door and Thea and Moira came rushing into Oliver's room.

"Felicity, we just heard on the news that there was a fire in your apartment building. Are you okay?" The two women hugged Felicity.

"Luckily I was out with Oliver, but everything I owned is gone", Felicity sobbed.

"Mom and I will go shopping with you tomorrow", Thea said, stroking her friend's back.

"Oliver has already taken me to get some necessary things, thanks. I hope the insurance company will settle this, so that I can move back in quickly." Felicity said, wiping the tears off her face.

Moira stepped closer and smiled at her. "Felicity, you're part of the family. Oliver loves you, you're engaged and expecting your first child. I don't think you'll need the apartment any longer. We'd love to have you and we'd be glad if you would move in here."

Oliver and Thea looked at Felicity, grinning.

"Thanks, Moira", Felicity answered, hugging her.

"Great, then I can start to plan the nursery. As an aunt, that is my prerogative." Thea clapped her hands in excitement.

Moira rolled her eyes. "Slow down, Thea, I think Oliver and Felicity would like to do that themselves. And Felicity, you don't have to thank me. It's in my own best interest, because I'll ask you to leave the baby with me very often, so that I can spend a lot of time with him or her."

"Hey, hey, get in line, Mom, cool aunt Thea will be more in demand than grandma Moira", Thea said, nudging her mother.

"Stop with the grandma, just Moira will be enough I think", the Queen family matriarch replied. Oliver and Felicity had to laugh. Thea seemed to have hit a sore spot with Moira.

Felicity was lounging in a hot bath, trying to relax. Oliver had gone back to Verdant an hour ago, because he and Diggle wanted to find out more about Richards and Amanda Pierce. She enjoyed the silence and felt the stress of the past few days falling away from her. She really hoped they would be able to solve this case quickly, but how? Amanda was clean and the Chief of Police seemed to be always one step ahead of them.

Suddenly it came to her; Richards of course. She climbed out of the tub, wrapped herself in Oliver's bathrobe and grabbed her tablet. Why didn't she think of this before. If he was behind the whole thing and smuggled or produced Vertigo, she should find evidence of this in his bank statements.

With a few klicks Felicity had hacked into Christopher Richards' bank records. Looking through them she found a number of purchases of substances that were definitely ingredients of Vertigo. She grabbed her phone and dialed Oliver's number, but he didn't answer, so she tried Diggle's number instead.

"Felicity, what's up, is everything okay?" the bodyguard asked as soon as he had picked up.

"Yes, everything is okay. I tried to reach Oliver, but he's not answering his phone", the blonde reassured her friend.

"Oliver went back to the agency, he wants to see if he can find evidence in Amanda's office."

"I found something, John", Felicity blurted out. "I hacked into Richards' bank account and he has bought large amounts of substances needed to produce Vertigo."

"That's great, Felicity, I'll tell Oliver as soon as he gets back", Diggle said.

An hour later Oliver returned to the lair, thoroughly frustrated. "Damn it, Diggle, I found nothing, absolutely nothing, the agency is squeaky clean."

"But Felicity managed to find something", the bodyguard mentioned and immediately had the full attention of his partner.

"What about Felicity, where is she?" Oliver asked.

"She's at home and managed to get into Richard's bank account."

Oliver looked at him expectantly. "So, did she find anything?"

Diggle started to grin. "He bought substances that are needed for the production of Vertigo."

"Perfect, now we only need to find out where he's producing it."

"Well, then I guess the Arrow should pay a night-time visit to Christopher Richards."

"I think so to, and I need you as back-up." Oliver grabbed his phone and dialed Felicity's number.

"Oliver, is everything okay?"

Oliver smiled, just like him Felicity always worried and her first question was always how he was doing. "Everything is okay. Diggle has just told me the news and I need your help. The Arrow will pay a visit to Richards tonight and I need to know if he has guards posted."

"No problem, once I turn on your computer I should be able to get a satellite picture of his house. If I manage to hack into the CIA program, we should even be able to look inside." Felicity immediately went over to Oliver's desk and powered up the computer.

"Oliver, I need your password, everything I can think of right now is wrong."

"Try 'SexyFS'", Oliver whispered into the phone.

"'SexyFS'? What kind of a password is that? And what does it stand for anyway?" the IT girl asked, while her fingers flew over the keyboard like a tornado. Oliver suppressed a smile and didn't tell her that it stood for "sexy Felicity Smoak".

"Yes, I'm in! God, I didn't want to do that anymore", his fiancée started to babble.

"Concentrate, Felicity, we don't have time for this right now", Oliver told her firmly.

"Sorry. Okay, two armed men at the entrance, and another two men in the house, apart from him. But I can't tell you if they're armed, the information comes from a CIA infrared camera."

"Okay, then Diggle and I will get going", Oliver said, his voice tense. Felicity knew that he was already mentally preparing himself for the confrontation with his opponents.

"Take care, both of you. I love you, Oliver."

"I love you too. See you later. If anything changes, let me know, I'll put on the headset."

"I will."

Oliver ended the call and grabbed his bow and an assortment of arrows.

"Let's go", Diggle said, checking if he still had a full clip in his gun, before he grabbed his jacket and followed Oliver out of the basement.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all your Reviews, for follow and favorite my Story. **

**Thanks Niagaraweasel for your awesome work. **

The Chief of Police threw a bag containing a white substance onto the table. "Here's the new delivery. It should be enough to produce about 500.000 dollars' worth of Vertigo." The two men opened the bag and tested the contents. "Good, looks like we need less rat poison to cut it with, so we should be able to match the exact formula for Vertigo. You can have the first batch of pills for testing in two days."

Richards nodded. "Very good. It has to work this time. Finances for new raw materials are getting a little tight and our customer finally wants to see results, so that he knows he hasn't set up the lab for nothing."

"Of course, sir, we'll get right on it", one of the men answered.

Oliver watched the three men through the window and contacted Diggle as soon as he saw that they were about to leave. "Dig, two men are leaving. Try to follow them, maybe we can find the lab that way. If you found something, call Lance."

"Okay, Oliver. Will you be alright alone?" John asked his friend.

"Should be a walk in the park."

"Good luck and watch out for the guards. They're on patrol right now and should be at your location in a minute or two."

Oliver looked around and noticed a balcony. Quickly he shot an arrow with a grappling hook and pulled himself up and over the balcony railing. Silently he opened the door and found himself in Richards' bedroom. He crossed the room and opened the door leading to a dark hallway. Cautiously he made his way along the hall and down the stairs.

In the living room, Christopher Richards stood at the bar and poured himself a glass of whiskey, before he took his phone and dialed a number. The Arrow stayed hidden and listened to the one-sided conversation; maybe Richards had more people working for him.

"It's me", the Chief of Police said into the phone. "Yes, the new delivery has arrived. I have spoken with my chemists; they think the quality of the powder is perfect and they need to cut it a lot less, which should match the exact formula for the Vertigo. The tests can start on Saturday, if everything works out, you could have the delivery by the end of next week." He paused for a moment and pulled a face. "Yes, yes, I know, but this time they are 99% sure. Yes, Sir, I understand. No, on Saturday all problems will be solved, don't worry, she won't cause any trouble. We know that she's working for the Arrow, Sir. Yes, I understand."

He ended the call, finished his whiskey and smashed the glass in the fireplace. The door opened and two security guards came running into the living room. Oliver barely managed to hide in a dark corner of the hallway.

"Mr. Richards, is everything alright?" one of the guards asked.

"Yes, yes, everything's okay, go back to your posts", Richards yelled at the men.

"Of course, Sir." The two men left the living room. Oliver followed them and dealt with the first one with a hit to the temple. The second one was taken out with a tight grip on the carotid artery. Oliver made sure that they were both still alive, just out for the count for the next 20 minutes.

He crept back into the living room and fired an arrow that missed Richards by a hair's breadth. "Christopher Richards, you have targeted someone who is under my protection and you're poisoning my city with Vertigo."

"Miles, Jason, get in here! My guards will be here within a second", Richards replied in panic.

"Your guards will need 20 minutes to wake up again", the Arrow answered, his voice calm and dangerous.

The Chief of Police tried to get away. Oliver aimed at the man's thigh and hit his mark perfectly. With a cry Richards collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Who is your buyer? And what does Amanda Pierce have to do with it?" Oliver's voice sounded glacial.

"I….I don't know him, he contacted me. The money came in cash in a package without an address. I deposited it and ordered the substances I knew. The guy said he knew that I have a part of the Vertigo formula and I was supposed to produce it and deliver the pills to him. I know nothing about him, absolutely nothing." Richards was practically begging for mercy.

Oliver could hear Diggle in his ear. "Oliver, I found the lab, the police are here already, how are things on your end?"

"Send Lance here, I've got Richards. I'll meet you in a few minutes."

"Good." Diggle grabbed a second phone, dialed Lance's number and gave him the latest news.

Oliver took the phone Richards had used to contact his unknown buyer and left.

Oliver reached Verdant before Diggle and was surprised to see Felicity was still there. "Felicity, what are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you and I couldn't sleep, so I came here."

Oliver gave her a kiss. "You really should take better care of you – both of you -, but now that you're here, can you check this phone?"

"Sure, I knew I could still be of help tonight." Felicity connected the phone to her computer and started to type.

Diggle came down the steps and went over to Oliver. "Did everything go okay on your end?"

"Yes, Richards confessed everything, but he has a buyer who provided the financial means and ordered him to produce the Vertigo. The buyer knew that Richards knew the formula for it. It must have been Richards who had kidnapped Count Vertigo, there's no other way he could have gotten the formula." Oliver answered.

"Felicity, have you found anything?" he asked, walking over to her with Diggle.

"No chance. Whoever is behind all this, he's working with professionals. The phone is absolutely worthless. I can trace back the number, but it only leads to four public phones in Starling City, Gotham City, Central City and Coast City. Whoever it is, Oliver, he could be anywhere and we have no chance of finding him."

"Oliver, we caught the most important people, let's call it a day", Diggle suggested.

Oliver nodded, grabbed his clothes and headed for the bathroom.

Newsflash:

_Yesterday evening the police were able to make a spectacular arrest. Chief of Police Christopher Richards was arrested together with Amanda Pierce, owner of the Nightshift escort agency for the murder of three young women, which they tested the drug Vertigo on. Investigations are currently underway to determine if they are also responsible for the death of Senator Harries. Officer Lance managed to make the arrest. According to him, it was information provided by the Arrow that put him on Richards' trail. In addition, the police used civilian personnel in this case. Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen assisted the police by working undercover at the agency. A not exactly common procedure for the police, which will lead to some controversial debates, but Officer Lance stated that at no time was there any danger for the billionaire and the IT-expert._

Oliver switched of the TV and got back into bed with Felicity.

"Mr. Queen, I think you'll have a lot to explain to your family."

Oliver snuggled close to his fiancée. "You too, Ms. Smoak."

Felicity started to kiss him. "Do we have to go to the office today, or can we take the day off and stay in bed?"

"Ms. Smoak, you're getting lazy, how are you going to explain that to your boss?" Oliver asked, smirking.

Felicity spread her kisses all over Oliver's body. "I'll just tell him that I had a meeting with an important client and I had to devote my whole attention to him."

Oliver's pulse quickened. "Sounds like a very important client, who absolutely should not be disappointed."

"Absolutely", the blonde agreed and continued kissing the man of her dreams.

The Arrow was standing on the roof of a high rise and looked at Officer Lance.

"Thank you. Without your help, we'd have been in the dark for weeks", Lance said.

Oliver nodded. "Has Richards told you who his buyer is?"

"No, he has said next to nothing. Amanda Pierce has spilled the beans in return for a reduced sentence, but she doesn't know anything about the buyer, only that he doesn't come from Starling City."

"Damn, then we need to wait for the next wave of Vertigo to hit the city." Oliver balled his fists.

Lance nodded. "Unfortunately we have no other chance. But we should be glad, that we managed to clear up another part of the corruption. Please thank Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak again for their help and wish them luck for me."

The Arrow nodded, before he ran over to the edge of the roof and jumped over to the next building.


	15. Chapter 15

**One Chapter left guys ;)**

**Thanks for the Reviews I love to read them.**

**Special thanks to Niagaraweasel for translate**

7 months later

Oliver and Felicity had married with only the closest family present and had made their relationship public. After the end of the Nightshift case, Felicity was able to enjoy her pregnancy, with Oliver always at her side, never missing a doctor's appointment.

Felicity had more than once watched her husband sitting in his office, looking at the ultrasound pictures of his daughter and every time she had to suppress tears of happiness. Oliver's face always softened and his eyes glazed over when he looked at the pictures or saw his daughter on the ultrasound monitor. Felicity knew that Oliver had a softer side, he had frequently shown it to her, but this was something completely different. What Oliver radiated when he looked at the pictures of his unborn daughter was the pure love between father and daughter.

The last seven months had changed so much. Felicity sometimes couldn't believe her luck, Oliver had surprised her with so many things.

His proposal had been indescribable. As usual he had taken her out to lunch. On the way back he had stopped opposite the QC building and gone down on one knee. But instead of simply asking her, he had just pointed across the street. When Felicity had looked over at the QC building, a giant banner had unrolled, reading "Felicity Smoak, will you marry me?" Felicity had been so shocked that it had been all she could do to say yes. To the thunderous applause of the passersby around them, Oliver had taken her in his arms and kissed her.

When the pregnancy had rubbed her nerves raw and things had been getting to much for her to take, he had surprised her with a completely furnished nursery.

Felicity hadn't believed it possible, but even after six years Oliver could still surprise her, and although she had thought it impossible, he had developed an even stronger protective instinct, never letting her out of his sight for a moment. As soon as he spotted paparazzi, he pulled Felicity even closer against his side, and his hand moved protectively over her belly. At public functions he was never more than an inch from her side and even in sleep he constantly needed to touch her to make sure that she was still with him.

She had always thought that this overprotectiveness would at some point start to grate on her nerves, because she was an independent woman. But during her pregnancy she relished the security. Her strong arms kept her safe and gave her the feeling that she would be able to master her new role as mother.

After a lot of to and fro, the trial of Christopher Richards finally began. Numerous delays had pushed the date farther and farther ahead. Lawyers quit, the presiding judge had surprisingly died. Now Judge Mark Philips would preside over the trial, to Oliver's and Felicity's disappointment. Like Richards, Philips had been involved in the matter and had also been a customer of the Nightshift agency.

Shortly after her arrest, Amanda Pierce had caved in and promised to testify against Richards in return for a reduced sentence. However, before it could come to that, she had been found dead in her cell only hours after a visit from her lawyer. The diagnosis had been heart failure. An autopsy had been conducted, but had yielded no results.

Oliver and Diggle were at the lair, watching a news report of the trial.

After approximately seven month, a nerve-wracking trial came to an end this morning. Former Chief of Police Christopher Richards was found not guilty for lack of evidence. The run-up to the trial had already caused quite a stir and trial itself will probably go down in the history of Starling City as one of the most spectacular. Chistopher Richards was accused of four counts of murder – that of Senator Harries and of three women working as escorts for the Nightshift agency – as well as dealing with the designer drug Vertigo. A number of defense counsels had quit during the trial proceedings. The Honorable Judge Ryan O'Conner, who was supposed to preside over the trial, unexpectedly died as did the key witness, Amanda Pierce. Rumor has it that Richards was responsible for both their deaths, but nothing could be proven. According to the autopsies, both died of natural causes.

As you can see from the scene behind me, this verdict, delivered by Judge Mark Philips, an old friend of Richards', was met with incomprehension by the people of Starling City. There have been protests all morning in front of the court building for a re-trial.

Felicity, her belly now visibly rounded, stepped into the lair. Oliver looked up to find her standing at the top of the stairs and turned off the newsflash.

"No need for that, I already heard the news on the way over here, so you don't have to spare me." Felicity could still talk as quickly as before her pregnancy, but she was a lot slower walking down the stairs. Oliver came over to her and took her hand. "Felicity, didn't I tell you to stay home? Dr. Walker said you need to rest."

"Oliver, I'm not sick, just pregnant and I had a few premonitory pains, that's not unusual. Our daughter has to come out eventually after all and to be honest I'd prefer sooner rather than later… damn, I need a toilet again… this is so getting on my nerves by now…"Oliver and Diggle had to grin as Felicity waddled over to the bathroom.

"Two more weeks, Dig, and our life will change drastically", Oliver said.

"Enjoy it, my friend, children are the most precious gift", Diggle said, patting his shoulder.

"Oh, I will, I can hardly wait. And I hope that means that Felicity will finally stop snoring." The two friends had to laugh.

"Oliver!" Felicity's alarmed voice came from the bathroom. The billionaire immediately rushed to his wife.

"Felicity, what's wrong?"

"My….my water broke…the baby is coming", Felicity gasped.

Oliver looked at her, completely stunned. "How is that possible? You don't have any contractions yet."

Oliver raised an eyebrow at the look Felicity gave him. "Felicity!"

"Since last night, and every 10 minutes on the way over here", Felicity admitted ruefully.

"WHAT?! Why… why didn't you say anything? Don't you think that's something a father should know?"

"Don't you think that this is the wrong time to discuss this…owwww… damn it", Felicity yelled.

"Right." Oliver gathered his wits and helped Felicity out of the small bathroom. Diggle looked at the two of them questioningly. "What's wrong?"

"The baby is coming, we have to get Felicity to the hospital."

Without hesitation Diggle went to Felicity's other side and helped Oliver to get her up the stairs.


	16. Chapter 16

**So the last Chapter is up and I have to say again thanks to all of you for reading my story. **

**Thanks to Niagaraweasel for translate and thanks for your offer to translate the next story Fight for the Family which is right after Nightshift.**

„Mrs. Queen, we can give you something for the pain, if you want. It's going to take at least another hour or two before your cervix is dilated enough", Dr. Walker said when the most recent strong contraction was over.

Felicity shook her head. "No, I can do this. I'm not the first woman ever to give birth."

"Okay, but you're going to need your strength later. When you came in three hours ago, it looked like it would be a pretty quick birth, because of the short intervals between your contractions, but now it seems that the little Ms. Queen has decided to take her sweet time."

Oliver gave Felicity a worried look. He felt so helpless. Felicity was in pain and it seemed to be very bad. Probably worse than anything he had gone through on the island. But she was very brave, she hadn't cried out even once since they had come here. "Felicity, you don't have to prove anything, least of all to me; let them give you something for the pain", he pleaded.

"Said the man who avoids any kind of pill like the plague", Felicity replied. "No, I don't want our daughter to come into this world already spaced out."

"Mrs. Queen, it's nothing that would harm your daughter", Dr. Walker pointed out. Felicity dismissed the suggestion and concentrated on the next contraction. A short time later she wondered if that had really been such a good idea. The pain was definitely the worst she had ever felt, but she knew that at the end something wonderful was waiting for her, that would be worth feeling every single contraction.

Oliver didn't leave her side. From the moment he had come into her life he had watched over her and this moment was no different. Felicity didn't think she would be strong enough to get through this without him by her side. He tried to help her relax as much as possible, rubbed her shoulders and talked to her in that incredibly soft and gentle voice that could make her melt even now.

Another hour had passed and the intervals between her contractions had shortened rapidly. Dr. Walker was surprised. "Mrs. Queen, I'd say we're ready."

Felicity nodded, her strength all but spent. Oliver kept stroking loose tendrils of hair out of her face. "We're almost there. I love you, Felicity", he whispered into her ear. The words enabled her to gather the last remaining reserves of strength left in her body.

"Okay, Mrs. Queen, the next contraction is coming and it will be stronger than the last one. You have to push now, I promise it will be over soon. But you have to give it everything you've got, okay?"

Felicity didn't really hear the voice of her doctor any more. She just wanted the pain to finally end and to hold her daughter in her arms.

"Very good, you're almost there, just one more push", Dr. Walker instructed her.

"Felicity, I can already see the head, you're doing great!" Oliver's voice motivated her again; there were so many positive emotions in it. One last contraction, a cry and suddenly it seemed as if she had never been in pain.

"Hello, little lady", Dr. Walker said with a smile. She looked at Oliver. "Do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" Oliver nodded, unable to speak. This was the most wonderful thing he had ever experienced. His hands, which could usually remain steady enough to fire an arrow no matter how dangerous the situation, were trembling as he cut the physical tie between mother and daughter.

Felicity had leaned back, exhausted, and was watching Oliver with tears of happiness pooling in her eyes. Dr. Walker took the little bundle and placed it in Felicity's arms. "I'll leave you alone for a little while. Enjoy the moment. I will be back to get your daughter cleaned up and dressed shortly. Oh, by the way, what are you going to name the little Ms. Queen?"

Felicity looked at her daughter. "Abigail Shado."

"A very beautiful name", Dr. Walker said.

Oliver gave Felicity a surprised look. They had chosen the name Abigail together months ago, but Shado – that was new to him. Felicity smiled at him, before her eyes wandered back to the tiny bundle asleep in her arm.

Tears pooled in Oliver's eyes. His wife was absolutely incredible; what had he done to deserve so much love and compassion? Felicity knew that Shado had meant very much to him and that he had never forgiven himself for her death. He leaned down and gently kissed her. "You have given me the most precious thing in the world. Felicity, I love you and I swear I will always honor and protect you and our little Abigail."

Felicity looked at her husband. Oliver Queen was crying. The man who had seen such terrible things in his life without shedding a tear was crying before her eyes, but not out of grief, but just like her out of happiness and joy. "I love you too, Oliver."

They needed no more words as they both watched the little bundle of joy sleeping peacefully in Felicity's arms. The world seemed to stand still and Oliver felt something he hadn't felt in more years than he cared to count – a feeling of coming home. For this moment, the usual restlessness that drove him to eliminate the bad element from Starling City seemed to have been completely obliterated by one tiny little girl.

THE END

**Why I choose the name Abigail? Because I think it´s a beautiful name and if I would get a second daughter sometimes **** I would call her Ella Abigail.**


End file.
